Falling From The Sky
by Viktor Krum's lazyllama101
Summary: Hermione Granger is thrown back in time. She falls into the arms of Sirius Black. Will she change this playboy forever?
1. a Blast to the Past

Hermione looked at her timeturner hanging from a silver chain on her neck. She sighed and looked out at the winter night sky. _How could have I been so stupid? How could I have not seen it?_ Her boyfriend, Ron had just broken up with her for another girl, Lavender Brown. He was cheating on her with that slut. She never thought that her boyfriend and best friend, besides Harry and Ginny, would ever hurt her like he did.

She gazed out at the stars and saw a shooting star streak across the night sky. She made a wish;_ I hope to find the man that truly loves me. _She sighed and knew that this wish would never come true. All of a sudden she felt as if she would be sick. Leaning over the edge, she moved her hair out of her face. Something pushed her forward and she fell from the Astronomy Tower. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She was about to hit the grounds when she fell through something soft. Hermione moved her hands around her and felt nothing. _Merlin! I'm dead!_

Then her hand came in contact with something cold and wet. _Snow?_ She opened her eyes and found that she fell into a snow drift. Smiling up she thanked Merlin that she was alive and relatively unharmed, except for her butt that hurt a little from impact. She stood up and looked around, it was still bright out. _What the heck? When I fell it was dark out?_ Not noticing where she was going, she walked forward slightly and fell again.

"Looks like I caught something." A deep male voice said. She felt his arms around her and she looked at the face of the man that caught her. He had deep dark brown eyes that almost looked back, long black hair that came to his shoulders and she could feel that he had muscles.

"Hey Padfoot, what you have there?" another voice called. He looked exactly like Harry. She jumped out of this man called Padfoot's arms and ran to 'Harry'.

"Oh Harry what happened? I missed you!" Hermione squealed while hugging the boy.

"Who's Harry? I'm James." He said confused, scratching the back of his neck and ruffling his hair._ Holy shit James! Harry's father! What the hell is going on?_

"Padfoot, I think she's gone mental," James laughed. Hermione had about enough of this and was about to go to Dumbledore's office when she was stopped but none other than Remus Lupin.

"Remus?" she whispered, and suddenly fainted. Remus caught her and looked at Padfoot and James.

"What did you do Prongs?"

"Nothing Moony, this girl just came out of the sky and Padfoot caught her, we had nothing to do with it." Remus lifted the girl onto his shoulder and started to walk to the Hospital wing.

"Where you going Moony?"

"Hospital wing, come on lets go you bunch of losers." Remus said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Padfoot and Prongs ran after their friend and helped his carry the strange girl that fell from the sky to the hospital wing.

0o0

She woke from her slumber in a world of pain, she felt like she was hit by a bus. Opening her eyes she saw Dumbledore looking at her and then an object in his hand. It glinted in the sunlight. She placed a hand on her chest but the timeturner wasn't there.

"Excuse me Professor, but do you have my timeturner?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes but I'm afraid that it has shattered and we can not fix it." Dumbledore said solemnly.

"Professor, where are Harry and Ginny?"

"I don't know who you are taking about. My dear, can you tell me what year it is?"

"It's 2006, why do you ask?"

"Oh my, Miss, it's the year 1986."

"What?" _oh no I'm in the past! Damn timeturner!_

"You will be enrolled in Hogwarts as a new student from a different school. You will be in seventh year and we need to sort you into your house."

"Professor, I'm in Gryffindor."

"Yes, I can see from your robes that you are." Just then, a girl and boy came from behind the curtain.

"Hello Miss. Evans, Mr. Potter"

"Good evening Professor" They said in unison. _They look like Harry and Ginny!_

"This is Miss…"

"Granger, Hermione Granger."

"Miss Granger, she will be in Gryffindor and she will be sharing a room with Lily." The girl smiled.

"Well, I hope we can become great friends" Lily said cheerfully.

"Yeah, me and the guys would like to get to know you." James said kindly as an after thought.

"All right Miss Granger will be leaving as soon as she is dressed, Mr. Potter, go to the Great Hall and have some dinner while Lily and Hermione get settled." There was a twinkle in the old man's eye as he stated what they were going to do.

Hermione got dressed and headed up for the dorm rooms. Lily grabbed her hand and they ran to the Gryffindor common room. Out of breath they reached the portrait. Breathlessly, Lily wheezed, "The Breakfast Club." (A/n I love that movie!) The portrait swung open and the common room was just how it was when she was there in her time, red and gold couches and chairs, a fireplace and tables with books and Wizards Chess. Lily tapped her lightly on the shoulder and showed her to the bedroom. When she walked in she gasped at all the books and that all of lily's tings were everywhere.

"Sorry it's such a mess, but I've been the only one in here for a few moths so I like to keep myself spread out."

"It's fine. I don't have anything with me anyway." Hermione sighed and sat on the abandoned bed.

"Don't worry, you can borrow my clothes, we're about the same size, and when we go to Hogsmead we'll go buy you clothes." Lily smiled.

"Thank you" Hermione could feel the tears in her eyes. She cried and Lily put her arms around her.

"Don't worry 'Mione, it can't be that bad."

"My boyfriend cheated on me and then I came here, I don't have my best friends here with me. I want to try so hard to be a better friend but somehow I just can't. Lily do you hate me?'

"No Hermione I don't hate you."

"Thanks Lily, that means a lot to me."

"Now, lets not get all teary eyed and let's go get some food." Lily held out her hand.

"Lily, I need some clothes, can I borrow some from you?"

Sure, here you go," she handed Hermione a pair of jeans and a halter top. Hermioen went into the bathroom to change.

"Oh my god that looks amazing on you!"

"Really?" Hermione was not the bushy haired buck toothed girl she was in first year. She had a woman's figure; curves in all the right places, her teeth were straight and pearly white, her bushy hair now fell straight down her back to hang just below the middle of her back and she had an ample bust. She was very proud of the way she looked; she had no fat on her body and her honey brown eyes and pouty red lips would drive any guy wild. She straightened her self up and linked arms with Lily.

Both girls walked to the Great Hall for some food. Walking through the hallways, Lily pointed out where everything was, even though Hermione knew she didn't want to say anything that could give her away. As the girls walked into the Hall almost all of the attention was on Hermione. Whispers and stares and a few smacks could be heard from the people in the Great Hall. Lily and Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table and sat next to each other. Of course they were next to Padfoot, Prongs and Moony. Padfoot smacked his lips and grabbed Prongs by the collar.

"Mate, I'm gonna make her my girlfriend." James rolled his eyes and continued to stare at Lily. Nothing really happened at dinner. Hermione and Lily chatted about books, homework, clothes, just about everything. They had so much in common. Dinner came to an end and both girls got up to walk to their common room. They exited the Great Hall when two boys stopped them. One had platinum blonde hair and the other had black greasy hair that looked like it was never washed. Hermione shivered, _Malfoy and Snape_. Those names ran through her like a bolt of lightening. Lucius smirked and walked in front of Hermione.

"Hello, I am Lucius Malfoy and this is Severus Snape. We can make you the most popular girl in school." Hermione stared at them, a blank expression on her face.

"You think I want you and your friends? Sorry but I have my own, and if that means I'm unpopular, I'd rather be unpopular then be friends with the likes of you two." Hermione sneered and placed a smirk on her face that put Lucius' to shame. Hermione grabbed Lily's arm and started to walk away. Lucius pulled out his wand, but not before Hermione pulled out hers. She muttered a spell and Snape and Malfoy flew to the wall. She stalked towards them and muttered another spell and all their hair fell out. She smirked once again but didn't notice that Padfoot, Prongs and Moony were standing there with Lily, mouths open wide gapping.

"Come on Lily, let's do facials." Hermione grabbed Lily's hand and walked back to the common room.

"'Mione that was brilliant!" A voice called to her. She turned around to see the three of them chasing after them.

"Thanks boys but I'm tired and I need to sleep. It's been a long day good night." She gave each boy a kiss on the cheek. They all blushed profusely. She walked into the dorm with Lily right behind her.

"Wow that was amazing! I know that you like one of them, spill."

"Lily, my dear I don't know what you are talking about."

"Stop the naïve little girl act and spill."

'I don't like anyone"

"That's a lie"

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No"

"Haha Lily I know that you like one of them also."

"If I spill will you?"

"Yes I swear on the History of Magic"

"On the count of three"

"One… Two… Three"

0o0

A/n hey people I really hope you like this story please review. I really want to know what you think and if you have any suggestions! Thanks!


	2. flying, Volde who?, and spiders

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Both girls looked at each other and took a deep breath.

"James" Lily breathed

"Padfoot" Hermione sighed

"At least that's out in the open, now what are we going to do about it?" Hermione giggled.

"I really don't know because James is such a prat and he would never like anyone as ugly as me." Lily had tears in her eyes and the leaked down her cheeks. Hermione hugged her best friend and wiped away her tears.

"Lily what are you talking about? You're absolutely gorgeous!"

"No I'm not. I'm a plain Jane, nothing special." Lily sighed and put her head into her hands.

"Lily, I'll make you a deal, I'll dress you and do your hair and makeup the rest of the year if you will stop saying that you're ugly, okay?" Lily nodded her head and smiled a little.

"Now we have some work ahead of us. Go bring out all of your clothes and I will pull out your clothes for tomorrow." Lily hugged her friend and hurried off into her closet.

Meanwhile in the boy's dorm the boys were about to play a prank on Snape and Malfoy.

"Okay, we have to make sure that they don't wake up when we set everything into action." Padfoot said with a grin appearing on his handsome face.

"Sirius, this one can really get us into trouble." James scolded his best friend.

"Well, I know that but I can't wait to see their faces when they come into the Great Hall tomorrow."

"It better be worth it."

"It will be, don't worry,"

"That's the part I am worried about." He said pointing to an object in a box.

"This thing will only capture all the spells they make to reverse it. Only a professor can take off the spells." The boy chuckled evilly and rubbed their hands together. They were about to walk out of the portrait when they heard Hermione and Lily talking.

"James"

"Padfoot" The boys ran to the bottom of the girls' dorm opening and kicked the bottom of the stairs to disable the stairs from collapsing on them. They hurried up the stairs and leaned against the door.

"Lily, I'll make you a deal, I'll dress you and do your hair and makeup the rest of the year if you will stop saying that you're ugly, okay?"

James couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lily thought she was ugly. _How is that possible? She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!_ James knew that he liked Lily but he would never tell her that unless he was sure that she liked him back. He never did like rejection. Sirius had his head against the door when it suddenly opened and Hermione was standing there. He couldn't keep his balance and he fell on top of her. His head landed on her chest.

"Padfoot get the hell off of me you pervert!" she shrieked. She was only wearing a thin nightdress and it did little to hide anything from his greedy eyes. She pushed him off of her and called to Lily. James and Sirius were still in shock as Lily and Hermione were yelling at them that they invaded their privacy and such things. The boys weren't listening to them but shrinking back to the common room. Before Hermione could do anything else the boys were running down the stairs and out the portrait.

"They are such gits! My god they were spying on us! Do you think they heard everything? Oh my go what am I…" Before she could say anything else Lily covered her mouth and looked at her sternly.

"If they don't know what we were talking about they can't say anything, but if they do I will hex them until next year!" Hermione shook her head and looked out the window. She wanted to go outside. Lily went into the bathroom to take a shower and she got dressed in more suitable clothes and slipped out into the night.

The nighttime air nipped at her skin and she shivered. She found a broom. Yes, Hermione Granger was not afraid to fly. She didn't like others to watch her that was all. She mounted it and kicked off from the ground and zoomed around the Quidditch pitch. Hermione was at ease when she flew, it helped her relax. Two figures were watching her as she started to get brave and did some tricks. Standing up on her broom, she spread her arms out and let the wind blow around her. Quickly she sat back down and sped towards the two figures cloaked in darkness. The two figures started to move away from her. But then she called out to them.

"Padfoot and Prongs, I know you're there." She smirked

"Bloody hell that was brilliant Hermione," Prongs called to her as she landed and dismounted her broom.

"Yeah I guess not but what are you two doing out here? It's dark out and cold, you should be in bed." Hermione replied.

"So should you 'Moine" Padfoot said smugly.

"Sirius, don't tell her that, she'll tell McGonagall or worse Lily"

"Haha boys very funny, Lily doesn't know that I've snuck off." Just them Sirius and James grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Shhh," James hissed pointing to a figure in the darkness.

"What are you saying Lucius, that you do not have the girl?" A voice said that she could have sworn that heard before.

"I'm sorry My Lord but I have not." Lucius said bending down.

"I am extremely disappointed and you will pay." The cloaked figure spoke an unforgivable and Lucius lay on the ground twitching but not crying out in pain. Soon the cloaked figure lifted the curse and disappeared.

"Holy shite what the bloody hell was that?" Sirius whispered to Hermione and James while they were still hidden in darkness. Hermione took in a deep breath and turned around to face James and Sirius. She launched herself into Sirius' arms and started to cry. He embraced her and held her close to his chest. Tears soaked through his shirt but he didn't care.

"'Moine calm down what happened?" Sirius whispered to her rubbing small circles on her back.

"He is the killer." She whispered in such a small voice that he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly.

"Who is he?" James asked gently.

"The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort" with that she passed out in Sirius' arms.

They carried her to the dorm that Lily and her shared. James knocked on the door and Lily came running to the door and looked at Hermione.

"What the heck did you do to her you git?" She yelled shaking Hermione. She ushered them inside and told them to put Hermione on her bed. Gliding across the floor Lily picked up a wash cloth and placed it on Hermione's head. Sirius held her hand while James helped Lily.

"What the heck were you doing?" Lily said in a somewhat calm voice.

"Someone was talking to Malfoy and the she ran to Padfoot and started to cry. We asked her what was wrong and she said some guy named Lord Voldemort. Then, she fainted." Hermione started to stir and looked up at Sirius. He stroked her hair and looked into her honey brown eyes. He was content there just holding her hand. He loved the way her smaller hand fit in his larger one. _Maybe she is just more than a girl that I could get with the wave of my hand._ Sirius thought as she moved closer to him. _This is the way it should be_ he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Lily and James were outside the door talking.

"Lily, I would love it if you could…um… go to Hogsmead tomorrow with me. That is if you want to."

"I would love to go." Lily smiled and James hugged her. He looked at her face and brought his lips down to their first kiss. Inside the room, Sirius was gazing lovingly at Hermione when she stirred one again. This time she opened her eyes and started to sit up. Sirius placed his hand on her lower back to help her up.

"Hermione would you…um… like to go…um… to Hogsmead….um…with…um…me?"

"Sure" Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and bent down to kiss her when Moony, James and Lily came into the room.

"All of you hide." Lily whispered fiercely shoving Moony into her closet. James dove under Lily's bed and Sirius crawled under Hermione's. McGonagall came into the room.

"I heard screaming are you two all right?" She inquired.

"Yes Professor everything is perfect. Hermione found a spider and screamed that's all." Lily said as if nothing was hiding under their beds or in the closet.

"As long as you're all right, good night girls and please try to keep your voices to a minimum." She walked out of the room and shut the door. Lily and Hermione giggled and looked under their beds. James was sprawled under Lily's bed covered in dust and he found some… peculiar attire that he knew belonged to Lily because the card in it said, **To Lily, From Mum, Enjoy this but be careful.** Lily reached her arm under the bed to pull out James. She grabbed onto his arm and when he was in her sight covered in dust was the lingerie that her mum bought her this year.

"James! Give that back to me now!" He was holding onto the dark red see-through nightdress with matching underwear.

"Lily I never knew you had this kind of wild side. I'm impressed." James smirked. Lily grabbed her nightdress and walked to the closet.

"Moony, time to come out unless you want to stay in my clothes for ever" Moony walked out of the closet and stood next to James. James whispered to him and he smiled. James motioned the closet and then to Lily. Remus' eyes got so big and he stared at Lily. She walked next to James and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Lil, what you do that for?"

"For being a git"

"Hey where did Padfoot and 'Moine go?" Moony said looking around the room.

"Moony look under the bed, I think you'll find them." James laughed as Remus lifted up the blankets and saw Hermione and Sirius. He had his arms around her and she was lying on his shoulder. Lily and James looked under also and James grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him from under the bed. Lily did the same with Hermione.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Padfoot made his way over to Hermione and wrapped his strong arms around her small waist.

"Hermione you're all dusty and what is that on you neck?" Lily moved her hair out of the way to reveal a bright red circle shaped mark.

"Sirius!" Hermione and Lily smacked on the back of the head.

"Come on like you two could keep your hands off each other." Padfoot said pointing to James and Lily.

"Anyway we have Hogsmead tomorrow; we should get up early to get there and spend all the time with you beautiful ladies." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Good night boys." Hermione said and pushed them out of the room.

"I want a good night kiss." Prongs and Padfoot whined.

"If we each give you one will you go to bed?" They nodded their heads and move forward to the girls. Lily gave James a fast peck and shooed him out. Hermione kissed Sirius fast but then he pulled her back and deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip begging for access. She gladly opened slightly and he pressed his tongue against her lips and into her hot warm mouth. Lily tapped her on the shoulder and she gave Sirius one last kiss on the cheek. Pushing him out the door, each girl gave Moony a hug so he wouldn't feel left out. Hogsmead would be a very fun day tomorrow.

0o0o

A/n and that's the end of chapter 2 how do you like it? Tell me review please!


	3. Truth or Dare?

Disclaimer: I don't over Harry Potter (shit)

The day had finally come, the Hogsmead trip. The day that all of them had been waiting for. Sirius, James, and Remus literally jumped out of their beds at 6 o'clock and got dressed. Meanwhile Lily and Hermione were up at 5:30 AM going through all of Lily's clothes and deciding what to wear and not killing each other in the process.

"'Mione come on I can't do anything with my hair and my clothes look awful on me!" Lily whined.

"Lily what are you talking about? Your hair is done to perfection and your clothes make you look like you have a figure, no offence or anything." Hermione smiled sheepishly. Lily smacked her butt.

"Lily that's not very nice." Hermione playfully scolded and whacked her with a pillow in the back.

"Neither was that." After a few good whacks to each other the girls finished getting ready. Hermione was wearing a light blue t-shirt that said _No Car, No Money, No Chance_ under a caramel blazer with a pair of dark blue jeans and a black and red studded belt. She had very little make up, light blush and a small amount of lip gloss. On her eyes she had light blue eye shadow and black eye liner to make her honey brown eyes stand out more. Meanwhile, Lily was wearing a fitted black and red RATT t-shirt with light blue jeans and a black zipper jumper. Her make up was very similar to Hermione's except she had a smoke colored eye shadow to make her green eyes stand out. They looked at each other and giggled.

"James won't be able to keep his hands off you Lily" Hermione said circling Lily.

"Neither will Sirius."

"That was the point." Hermione giggled and smiled gently to her best friend. She laid a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Lily just be careful."

"You too" They hugged for a minute and Lily glanced at the clock.

"Crap it's almost 8 the carriages to Hogsmead leave in 10 minutes!" Lily cried as they gathered the last of their things and headed downstairs with their shoes in their hands. When they got into the common room the Marauders were standing there waiting for the girls. Hermione stumbled on the last step and felt herself begin to fall. She braced herself for the floor but something wrapped around her waist and pulled her upright. Looking up she glanced on Sirius' face smiling at her.

"Another time I have rescued my fair maiden." He pulled her closer to himself and started to walk out with the three remaining people to catch up to them. Sirius thought that they would miss the carriages so he picked up Hermione by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Sirius put me down!" She screamed while banging on his back with her fists. He laughed and continued running. James got the hint and picked up Lily and threw her over his shoulder and ran to the carriages with Remus in tow. Sirius grabbed the first available carriage and threw Hermione inside. She moved away from him but he kept moving closer to her.

"Hermione you aren't mad at me are you?" Sirius said with the puppy eyes. (a/n who could be mad at that face, not me)

"Oh no you don't, not the puppy eyes." She giggled and Sirius started to tickle her. She was in the middle of a laughing fit when three people knocked on the carriage door and came inside.

"What the heck are you doing to her?" Moony asked politely trying not to laugh at the scene. Sirius was on top of Hermione and his hands where all over her while she was squirming. It was quite funny if you knew what was going on but if you didn't you'd think it was perverted. Sirius looked down at Hermione and Hermione looked at Sirius and laughed. He grudgingly climbed off of Hermione and pulled her up so that she was in his lap. She sifted and the look on Sirius' face was priceless. It was a mix of shock and embarrassment. It was a good thing that Hermione was on his lap or everyone would see him in a bad position. She turned back to him and smiled.

"It that your wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"If you want you can take care of it when we get to Hogsmead" Sirius said hopefully.

"Maybe" She turned around and shifted for good measure just to make his squirm.

"That's not very nice 'Mione"

"I know but I couldn't help it." The carriage started to move and a few minutes later they were at Hogsmead. Hermione got up and Sirius was very thankful that he was wearing loose robes. Moony exited the carriage first and helped the girls out by offering them a hand while they stepped out onto the grounds. Padfoot and Prongs rolled their eyes and noticed that their girlfriends were walking off with Moony. When they all caught up to each other Lily smiled and glanced over at a store.

"Oh yeah Hermione remember we need to get you some clothes of your own. Do you have money?" Just then Dumbledore came by and gave Hermione a pouch of galleons.

"This is for your clothes and supplies. I believe that it is enough." She nodded and he left with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, that was convenient." James whispered to Remus.

"Well, let's go get some clothes!" Lily said while grabbing Hermione.

"Um okay, we'll see you guys later."

"No we're going with you" Sirius piped. They guys looked at him like was crazy.

"Um all right but you must behave yourselves." Lily stared at them.

"We will I promise on my honor as a Marauder."

"Well that's not to trusting is it?" Lily whispered to Hermione who let out a small giggle. James and Remus weren't very pleased but agreed anyway. James could spend time with Lily and Moony could figure what Hermione wasn't telling them. The five of them walked into a clothing store that had witches robes and regular clothes also. Lily walked around the store to find the t-shirts and jeans.

"Hermione what size are you?"

"I don't know really. What size are you, we're the same size."

"Ok size small" (a/n I don't know how they do sizes in England so I'm going by small, medium, and large)

"Here take this and this and oh this too," Lily started to fill Hermione's arms with piles of clothes. Meanwhile on the other side of the store the boys were looking at robes also.

"What the bloody hell are we going to do if we don't know what to do with ourselves?" Prongs said looking at the endless rows or clothing. Just then Padfoot spotted the lingerie section of the store and tapped the two others on the shoulder, pointing to the display of skimpy underwear and bras. They all smirked and headed over to give Lily and Hermione a … surprise.

Lily and Hermione arrived in the dressing room; Lily took some of the clothes from Hermione and placed them on a table in the dressing room.

"Okay now take this pair of jeans and this shirt. With these robes and go put them on. When you do come out and let me take a look." Hermione did as she was told and did this until she had six pairs of jeans, twelve shirts, two jumpers, and a three pairs of school robes.

"Hermione you're going to need a few skirts and a dress for the ball at Christmas."

"Lily I'm going to pick that out by myself so wait here and I'll be right back" Lily nodded her head and started to fold all of the things Hermione was going to buy. As Hermione walked out of the dressing room she saw a man with black hair dot across the lingerie section. _Sirius what in Merlin's name are you doing?_ She walked up behind the three of them and jumped onto Sirius' back and tackled his to the ground.

"What are you doing in this section?" she said slightly out of breath while pinning Sirius to the ground with her knees.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" He said trying to roll Hermione off of him but to no avail.

"I don't believe you"

"Fine get off of me" Hermione started to release him but he flipped her over and smiled down at her.

"Haha I win"

"Sirius get off I have to go get a dress"

"Can I help pick it out?"

"Yes if you get off of me" Sirius jumped up and pulled Hermione with him. All of them walked to the dress section and she started to look through the racks.

"Hermione, what about this one?" Sirius held up a red backless dress that would only go up to her thigh.

"Don't you think that's a little short?" he shook his head and handed it to her.

"Fine" she huffed and continued to look through the dresses. She pulled one out that was strapless and flared out at the bottom. It went to her ankles and was black with little crystals on it.

"What about this one?" she asked him as he turned around with yet another dress n his hands. His eyes scanned over the dress and he nodded his head. Placing the new dress in her hands she turned to go back to the dressing room where Lily was waiting for her. James and Remus were still in the lingerie section so she didn't have worry about them to much.

Sirius was waiting outside the dressing room when he heard Lily squeal and start screaming "That's the one! I can't believe that Sirius picked that one out! You gotta show him"

"No I can't he's gonna wait till the Christmas ball." Hermione said sternly.

"Fine but he's gonna flip when he sees you, now get dressed and let's pay for everything before the boys find something that they want to give us." James and Remus tapped Sirius on the shoulder and held up some black lacy lingerie. Sirius smirked and found some for Hermione for when he got back to the castle. If he was lucky maybe she would wear it for him. He bought a pair of red panties and a corset with black lace. He smirked and placed it in a bag that the woman in the front of the store gave him. He stuffed it into his robes and went to find Lily and Hermione.

When buying all of Hermione's clothes and supplies, they went to the Three Broomsticks to grab some lunch.

"Table for five" James said politely to the hostess. She gathered the menus and found them a table.

"You waitress will be with you in a few minutes." She said and walked away. James pulled out Lily's chair and sat down next to her. Sirius did the same for Hermione and Moony sat down looking at a seventh year Gryffindor named Sarah. The waitress came and took their orders.

"So what should we do when we're done here?" James said holding Lily's hand under the table.

"Shrieking Shack?' Sirius said drawing little designs on Hermione's thigh. Hermione stiffened and looked around.

"What's the matter 'Mione? I'll keep you safe." Sirius said pulling her into his lap.

"No it's not that. Its just I've been there before and it gives me the creeps." It wasn't a total lie, it did give her the creeps but it was because of Peter Pettigrew when she was in third year.

"Hermione it's all right I'll be there and so will the three smart asses here" she said pointing to the three guys giving her a glare.

"Fine but if anything happens to me I will kill all of you except for Lily of course." Hermione smiled. They ate their meal and headed off to the Shrieking Shack.

Sirius held Hermione close as they walked the path to the Shrieking Shack. He looked around and out in the distance he saw the shack that they all knew lead to Hogwarts through an underground passage, but only the three of them knew it. James and Sirius picked up Hermione and Lily and crossed the snow to get to the shack. Once inside they let them down and conjured a fire, letting it warm the room the boys pulled out the old couches and blankets from the closet. Placing it around the girls, they put their arm around their respectable girl, except for Moony. (a/n Don't worry I'll get him a girlfriend soon don't worry) It was very quiet for about five minutes until Hermione's voice broke the silence.

"I have an idea let's play true or dare." They had a look of confusion in their faces. She continued.

"It's when one person asks another truth or dare. If they choose truth, they have to answer the question truthfully."

"What about dare?" Lily chimed in.

"I was getting to that. If they choose dare they have to do the dare no matter what it is or they get excluded from the game if they refuse to do that dare. There is an exception, if you have to do something disgusting say, eat a worm or something like that or anything dangerous you don't have to that dare. Then you either do another dare or ask for a truth question. Got it?" They all nodded and Hermione looked around.

"Who wants to go first?" She inquired. James sighed and said that he would go first.

"Okay, Sirius truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to stand up and sing I'm a little tea pot while dancing around in a circle doing your best impression of Snape." They all laughed.

"Fine." He got up and tapped his wand on his head. His hair turned greasy and his nose got HUGE (a/n lol)!

"I'm a little tea pot short and stout. Here is my handle her is my spout." He put a hand on his hip and one against his head with his hand facing outward and starting tipping to the side and started to turn around in a circle.

"When you tip me over tea comes out. So tip me over and pour me out." He finished his little rendition of I'm a little tea pot. Taping his head again with his wand he turned back into Sirius and sat down next to Hermione burying his head in her shoulder.

"Happy now?" He mumbled.

"Yes now you pick someone." Lily said in-between sprits of giggles.

"Truth or dare Remus."

"Truth"

"Who was your most sexual fantasy about?"

"Um (mumbles something)"

"I didn't hear you" Hermione said cheekily. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay just you must not kill me if I say it." They all agreed.

"Hermione" Remus and Hermione blushed. Sirius pulled Hermione close to him and said

"She's mine don't ever forget that." Sirius growled.

"I would dream of it. Okay now that that's over, truth or dare Hermione."

"Dare"

"I dare you to give James a lap dance."

"You evil" Sirius complained.

"Yeah I know" Hermione got up and walked over to James.

"Lily don't hate me this is only a stupid dare remember that I don't like James like that. That would be way too weird."

"Yeah Hermione I know, just get it over with." She looked over at Moony and said

"Do I have to strip or just dance?"

"Um ask Padfoot what he thinks I don't want to get involved in that one."

"Well… If you want you can strip but under clothes stay on." Sirius said firmly.

"Sirius this is what I could do to you later if you want." Hermione said in a sexy tone.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Sirius said grinning ear to ear. With that flick of her wand the song "Naughty Girl" by Beyonce came on.

_I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby.  
_

She moved her hands up and down James' chest and neck_  
_

_I'm feelin' sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy_

_If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame  
_

She placed herself on his thigh and moved back slightly lightly stroking his neck_  
_

_I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me  
Baby the minute i feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
_

She stood up and turned around and pulled off her t-shirt slowly

_Start feelin so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe  
_

She grabbed her shirt and placed it behind his head and pressed herself against him

_  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party  
_

Gently grinding herself into James' thigh, she grabbed his thigh and laid across his lap with her back arched, pressing her lower half to his chest.

_  
You're so sexy, tonight i am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me  
_

She moved herself off of James' lap and stood up and unbuttoned the top of her jeans, slowly sliding them off her legs

_  
Baby the minute i feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe  
_

She gently climbed back onto James' lap and pressed her body against his chest and lower regions

_  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party  
_

Gently grinding herself into James' thigh, she grabbed his thigh and laid across his lap with her back arched, pressing her lower half to his chest.

_  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
_

She slid her hand down and let it rest on the apex of his pants and gently circled around there

_  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party_

Gently grinding herself into James' thigh, she grabbed his thigh and laid across his lap with her back arched, pressing her lower half to his chest.

She stood up and grabbed her shirt and jeans and got dressed with everyone in the room shocked.

"What? You asked me for that dare and I did it. What more do you want?" Hermione said sitting in Sirius' lap. He put his arms around her and pressed her to his chest. She giggled for it was obvious that he really liked what she was doing (a/n cough cough hard on cough cough).

"Where did you learn that Hermione?" Lily asked once she recovered.

"Past boyfriends nothing special." Sirius was jealous once again, his grip on her tightened.

"Don't worry I'm still pure but not in the head." She laughed "Now truth or dare James"

"Um can you go to someone else please."

"Fine, Lily, truth or dare"

"Truth"

"What are you planning to do with that Lingerie that your mum gave to you?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah"

"Wear it for James." She buried her head in her hands and blushed profusely. James grinned and hugged her. Once she recovered she sat up straight and turned to James.

"Truth or dare James"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Remus"

"With tongue!" Hermione chimed in.

"WHAT?" Remus and James said at the same time.

"You heard me unless you want something else." Lily smiled

"What's the other option?"

"Strip Tease"

"For who?"

"Me"

"fine"

"What did you just agree to?" Hermione and Sirius asked.

"Strip Tease" Hermione nodded her head and snuggled closer to Sirius' chest and laid her head on his shoulder. The song "Amazed" by Lonestar (a/n I love this song)

His eyes connected with Lily's and only Lily's

_Everytime our eyes meet  
This feeling inside  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away_

James took off his shirt and threw it on the floor _  
_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams  
_

He walked over to Lily and kissed her cheek softly

_  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
_

He grabbed her hands and ran then up and down his chest smiling at her the whole time

_  
The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch everyplace in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time everytime  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes  
_

He moved his hands down and undid his belt and gave it to her to hold

_  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
_

He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off never breaking the eye contact with Lily

_  
Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

He looked deep into Lily's eyes and kissed her deeply with all the passion he had in his body. He pulled away and whispered in her ear

"Lily I love you" She smiled up at him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry to be a burden but we need to get back. It's almost dinner." Moony said melancholy.

"Shit" James scrambled to get himself dressed. They all walked through the secret passageway to Hogwarts and arrived in time for dinner. The girls went to put Hermione's clothes away in their room and came down a few minutes after the boys. Dumbledore smiled at him and that twinkle in his eye never seemed more visible. It was like he knew what they were up to. He gracefully stood up and made an announcement that would change everything.


	4. roommates?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (shit)

"Everyone please quiet down for a moment." The hall instantly was quiet.

"We have decided that since we are getting new students that we will join dorm rooms. There will be one room that will be co-ed and they will be on their best behavior otherwise there will be grave consequences." He looked around and glanced at the five of them for a longer time then he did for everyone else. "The five people will be Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans and Hermione Granger. Your things will be moved immediately to the girls' room and you will wait there until myself or Professor McGonagall says everything is all right. Remember that we trust the five of you, do not abuse this trust. That is all. Please resume your dinner." _  
_

The hall was alight with whispers and glances towards the five of them.

"Why are they talking about us, it's like they've never been in the opposite sexes bedroom." Sirius whispered.

"Well most people haven't Sirius" Hermione said tapping him on the cheek.

"To bad for them" James said smirking.

"Shut up James." Lily scolded.

"We get to live with these fine young ladies what a treat" Sirius said hugging Hermione. They all finished eating dinner and walked upstairs. When they got there, the boys left to get their stuff but found it wasn't there. Lily and Hermione were in the common room and laughed when they saw the guys come back down the stairs wondering where their things were. Hermione covered Lily's with her hand and stopped laughing as the boys descended to them.

"Where are our things Hermione?" asked a very annoyed Remus.

"What are you talking about? I didn't touch anything." Hermione said grinning.

"Let's go to your room and then we'll find out what you are hiding." James said as he stalked up the stairs. They all followed him and tried to open the door but he couldn't. Hermione and Lily giggled until James shot them a glare.

"Hermione would you do the honors" Lily said giving her and exaggerated bow.

"Yes Lily my dear I would love to. Tampon" the door suddenly swung open and Lily and Hermione were laughing hysterically.

"You can't be serious?" James asked

"No, he's Sirius." Hermione replied as she calmed down a little. James rolled his eyes and walked through the door. There were only three beds.

"What's going on here?" Moony said eyeing the room

"There are only three beds. Two of you are going to have to share with us." Lily said.

"I get Hermione!" Sirius said while jumping onto her bed.

"I got Lily" James yelled walking over to her.

"I guess I get myself." Moony said looking around.

"We have to show you guys around. Okay here are the beds obviously." Lily said pointing at the beds.

"Here's the closet and next to it is the bathroom." Hermione said moving around the beds to the two doors. She opened the one to the bathroom.

"In the bathroom there is a tub and a shower with a private toilet," she pointed to the closed door, "and this counter is mostly used for our make up and hair things, along with our toothbrushes and toothpaste. You'll never run out of that stuff in here. Oh yeah and that cabinet under the sink, don't go in there unless you want to see some woman products. Last but not least you must clean up after yourselves in here. In the bedroom I don't care but bathroom you must, ask Lily it drives me nuts. Any questions?" Nobody said anything.

"Well we should get settled and clean up a bit." Hermione said and walked out of the bathroom with Lily right behind her. The guys looked at each other and glanced around the bathroom. It was a lot better than what the boys had before. It was while marble with gold plumbing and doorknobs. It had a huge mirror and three sinks. Before they only had one sink a small mirror and regular things nothing fancy like this. When they walked out Professor McGonagall was standing there talking to Lily and Hermione.

"Hello gentlemen how nice of you to join us." McGonagall said.

"We have a few things to go over. First I think that you have noticed that there are only three beds. Two of you will have to share with the girls. I expect that you will keep your hands to yourselves and that you will be on your best behavior. Second you will be expected to compromise on every decision that you need to make involving the dorm. Lastly if I hear anything that is negative involving all of you in the dorm you will be severely punished. Do you all agree that these terms are fair?" They all nodded.

"Since that is settled I will let you gentlemen unpack good night." With that Professor McGonagall walked out and closed the door snickering.

"I'm guessing you told her the password?" Remus asked

"Yeah" Lily giggled

"Well, I'm going to take a shower, I think that we should let the guys unpack, come on Lily you can use the tub." Hermione said grabbing her pajamas and Lily did the same. The boys stood there with their mouths open staring at the bathroom door. They heard it lock and the water turning on.

"What was that?" James asked

"I don't know but I want to go in the shower now." Sirius smirked.

"Yeah and I want a bath" James smiled.

"Lily you know that was so mean maybe we should invite the boys in?" Hermione said over the water.

"No I don't think so, they would be staring at us and wanking off you know." Lily smiled.

"We would not" Sirius and James yelled through the door, Remus just stayed quiet.

"Oh yeah if you guys don't wank or even touch I think it would be all right, all of you I don't mind do you Hermione?"

"No let them in but when either one of us says they have to leave the must. Deal guys?"

"Yeah" they yelled.

"Hold on a moment I need to take off the locking charm." Hermione turned off the shower and unlocked the door. Then went into the shower once more and turned it on.

"Okay you guys you can come in" The door opened and the only things that guys could see were steam and the outlines of Hermione and Lily.

"You guys can sit on the counter and talk to us maybe if you're good we could invite you into the tub or shower." Lily said with a hint of amusement in her voice. Hermione laughed.

"So Sirius what's up?"

"Nothing much what about you?"

"Just showering nothing special, could one of you do me a favor and hand me my body wash. It's the one in the red bottle that says Fantasy Comes True. Thanks" Sirius jumped off from the counter and looked around for a red bottle that said Fantasy Comes True. He found it next to the sink. He walked over to the shower and tapped on the door. Hermione opened the door and Sirius gave her the body wash. He was about to close the door when she stopped him. She looked at him and smiled. She gave him a kiss and unbuttoned his shirt.

"I need you to help me get my back I cant seen to reach it." She said smiling. He nodded and pulled off his pants but left on his boxers. He stepped in and closed the door. The hot water cascaded over him and he smiled. Hermione gave him the bottle of body wash and a wash cloth. He poured some onto the cloth and rubbed it together to create lather. He gently placed the cloth on her back and began to run it up and down from her neck to her tailbone right above her arse. He noticed she had a tattoo right on her tailbone.

"Why didn't you tell me about this Hermione?" He whispered in her eyes tracing the tattoo. She shivered involuntarily.

"You never asked and most of the time I have a covering spell on it." She said in a whispered voice that was almost inaudible.

"You should let everyone see it. It's beautiful" The tattoo was a red rose that said never regret under it. Sirius moved the cloth over the tattoo and around to her stomach, washing her stomach and sides.

"Turn around" He whispered, "You need to wash off the lather." She turned and was pressed against him.

"Do you want me to wash all of you or do you want me to leave?" Sirius said washing her shoulders.

"Stay" she whispered into his ear. He moved the wash cloth over her shoulders and across her collar bone. He put the cloth over the shower door and took the lather from the cloth and used his hands. He placed his hands on her sides and slowly moved them up to her breasts. They fit perfectly in his hands and he gently kissed her full lips. His boxers were quickly becoming uncomfortable. He kissed down her neck and sucked on her pulse point. A low moan erupted from her throat and she moved her hands into his hair. Sirius let go of one of her breasts to run his hand down to the apex of her thighs. He cupped her gently and she looked into his eyes. He lowered his head when all of a sudden.

CRASH

Hermione turned off the water and grabbed a towel, leaving Sirius in the shower, soaking wet.

"Lily are you okay?" Hermione said as she walked over to her friend.

"Yeah but I think that the guys broke their promise of not wanking." They both laughed and all of the guys scowled. The girls looked at Remus on the ground and cracked up again.

"Come on Lily we should leave them here to dry off." Hermione said laughing as she collected her things for bed.

"That girl will be the death of me I swear." Sirius said as he pulled a towel off the rack. Hermione and Lily went into the bedroom and started to change.

"Lily, do you think I should wear the red nightdress or the black one? I can't decide."

"Hmm I think you should wear the red one but wear those cute black panties I bought you." Lily said laughing.

"Okay Lily you always know how to pick out my underwear." They both laughed.

"Hermione what one should I wear the yellow one with the butterfly or the green one with the lace?"

"I like the lace one, but what would James like?"

"Lace I think"

"Oh and you should wear the panties that are white you know the one that I bought you. You know what one I'm talking about." Lily nodded and dug through her clothing to pull out the clothing that she and Hermione bought today. She threw Hermione her panties and pulled on her own. Once they were dressed Hermione walked over to Lily and gave her a hug.

"Now put on a Silencing Charm if need be, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Hermione said wagging her finger at her playfully.

"What is that my dear Hermione?" Lily said

"Never you mind that." They laughed and the bathroom door opened. Three very tired looking men marched out of the bathroom and started to get ready for bed.

"Come on Lily let's straighten up the bathroom and brush our teeth." Lily nodded and walking into the bathroom with Hermione. The bathroom was clean. Hermione was shocked and inspected everything. She couldn't complain that the boys knew how to clean up. They brushed their teeth and turned off the bathroom light except for the small light that they put in the bathroom that had a fragrance and a small light so they wouldn't fall in the middle of the night.

"Night Lily" Hermione said hugging her friend, "Go get 'em tiger" she growled playfully.

"Night 'Mione be careful, he has a history."

"I know I'll straighten him out."

"I hope so he needs a girl that will ground him and not slut only after one thing. So help me god if he hurts you he'll have not only me but James after him." Hermione giggled and smiled.

"Thanks Lily you're the best friend a girl could ever ask for." They embraced for a moment.

"Better not keep James waiting" Hermione grinned.

"Get your head out of the gutter girl"

"It wasn't I was saying that he probably wants to curl up to a wonderful girl. Nothing bad" Lily blushed.

"Shut up 'Moine" They both giggled and went to bed. Hermione pushed back the blankets and got in. Sirius moved his arm around her and brought her close to him.

"Night 'Mione"

"Night Sirius" Hermione flipped over to give Sirius a kiss but he was asleep so she kissed his forehead and fell asleep. It felt right to Hermione sleeping next to him, just sleeping nothing more, nothing less. Sirius had the same thought. He really wanted to be with Hermione not just sleep with her. He was in love with a girl that fell into his life and for once he was content with it. He just had to tell her that he loved her and that he couldn't live with out her. He had a long way to go before that.

0o0

The next morning they had nothing to do because it was Sunday. Hermione woke up when she felt the bed move. She rolled over and saw Sirius go into the bathroom rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. _He's so cute in his boxers. _She giggled and rolled back over to see Lily and James asleep with Lily's head on James' chest. _They're going to be my best friend's parents someday _She smiled but a tear came to her eye as she thought that she would never see Harry again. Getting out of bed, she walked into the bathroom and washed her face. She heard the toilet flush and knew that it was Sirius.

"Morning love," He kissed her cheek and washed his hands in the sink next to her.

"Morning" She said dreamily.

"Someone is still in dream land. I hope it was a good dream." Sirius smiled.

"Yes very good dream, but the best part was not the dream but waking up next to you" He embraced her and placed his chin on her head.

"You're the best you know that?" he said never taking his gaze away from the mirror, watching her to see her reactions.

"Yeah I know. We should wake everyone up, it's already eleven." She tried to move but he wouldn't let her.

"Sirius we gotta get everyone up. Come on"

"I'll go but I'm gonna carry you." saying that he picked up Hermione and carried her to Remus' bed and placed her on the side. She crawled on top of him and shook him lightly.

"Moony time to get up" She cooed.

"Five more minutes" he grumbled

"Nope now mister or I'll get Sirius in here with me." Remus sprung up and looked to see Hermione in his lap and Sirius standing there looking at him with much distaste.

"I'm up okay Hermione?" Remus said sleepily stretching to get the knots out of his back.

"Nope out means out of bed, now move it"

"I would but you're in my lap"

"Sorry Moony" she rolled over and almost fell off the bed but Sirius thankfully caught her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a klutz?" Sirius said in her ear.

"Yeah too many times if you ask me," She laughed. He carried her to James and Lily's bed.

"This is gonna be tough I've only been here two days and I know that it's hard to wake up Lily"

"Yeah the same with James" Hermione wiggled free from Sirius' grip and sat on the edge of Lily's bed.

"Lilz wake up or I'll put ice in your night dress and you know I'm not afraid to do that" Hermione giggled.

"James get your fat ass out of bed before I tell Lily what your mum gave you for Christmas last year." Sirius smirked. They both bolted out of bed and ran for the bathroom. Lily got their first and shut James out of the bathroom. Lily was laughing menacingly while James was complaining and hopping up and down yelling

"Lily, I have to go! Open the door!" Hermione sighed and walked over to her clothing and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said _My boyfriend's hotter than yours_.

She didn't care if Remus saw her in her underwear and bra and she really didn't care if Sirius saw her, so it was no big deal. Putting on a pair of skate sneakers that Lily had lying around; she pulled out Lily's clothes just like she promised her she would. A pair of jeans with a light pink v-neck ribbed sweater and a pair of kitten heels with gold earrings and a star necklace. When she got out she would do her make up. Hermione couldn't do her make up either because the bathroom was being occupied by James. Sighing she sat on the bed and pulled out her hair brush. Brushing it so that she got out every knot and it felt silky smooth.

Finally when James gotten out, Lily had gotten dressed and was waiting for Hermione to do her make up. Pulling out the things she needed, Hermione brushed light blush over her cheeks and eyeliner on her eyes, then doing a quick dusting of light pink eye shadow on her eyelids. Quickly Hermione put on eyeliner and lip gloss. Throwing some to Lily, she stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where the boys were finishing getting ready. Lily exited the bathroom and grabbed the heels that Hermione laid out of her and put them on.

"When you're done we'll be in the common room." Hermione said with Lily in front of her. Once they were in the common room they sat on the couch and waited.

"Lilz how was your first night with Prongs?"

"Fine, we fell asleep right as we hit the pillow."

"Or in your case his chest" 

"Well what about yours?" Lily said calmly.

"He was almost out when I got in and after that I was out like a light. I was so tired"

"Yeah me too, I guess new roommates make you that way."

"Hey"

"What?"

"Were you tired when I got in?"

"No but they're boys, it's different." Just as she said that the boys came running down the stairs with James screaming at the top of his lungs

"Get your head out of the gutter I don't ask what you do with your girlfriends!"

"James what is it we do that their minds should be in the gutter?" Lily said as she stood up and tapped her foot on the ground. _She looks like Molly Weasley._ Hermione laughed.

"You think that's funny do you? Your boyfriend and friend almost got their arses whipped and you can just laugh?" Sirius said accentuating the last four words. She nodded her head.

"Lily you look like my friends mum. I can't help it; you have the expression and stance down perfectly." She burst out into another fit of giggles.

"Well, I guess Lily does look like someone's mum." Remus laughed.

"Let's go to lunch before I hurt the three of you." Lily said as calmly as she could.

"But there are four of us here." James replied.

"I would never hurt Hermione" The two girls walked out of the room and the guys caught up with them. All of a sudden a wizard with blonde hair was at the corner looking for Hermione.


	5. the potion problem

Disclaimer: I do not own anything especially Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's amazing characters.

Lucius was hidden in the shadows as she watched the group of Gryffindors walk to the Great Hall for brunch. _The Dark Lord wanted the mud-blood? I still don't get why he does but then again, I am only doing his noble work. _Lucius thought maliciously, stalking off to the Slytherin common room.

Sirius glanced at Hermione as she talked with Lily about the Christmas Ball that was only in two weeks. They knew about it in advance because Lily and James were Head Boy and Girl. Lily and Hermione were so excited to say the least. They didn't stop talking about it and it was starting to get to the Marauders. All the talk of dresses, make up and other things in that area were driving them off the wall and it was still two weeks away. It would only get worse from now. Sirius realized that he hadn't asked Hermione to the ball yet. _SHIT!_

"Hermione, can I um talk to you for a moment please?" Sirius was so nervous, even though she was his girlfriend; he still got extremely nervous when asking her things like this.

"Sure no problem, Lily, save us seats." Hermione called after her friends. She grabbed Sirius' hand and walked silently next to him. Pulling her to a spot where you could see the lake perfectly, he took both her hands in his. Hermione looked into his deep dark eyes; they were so full of life and love she had to smile. He sighed and dropped one of her hands, gently bringing his hand up to her face and stroking her cheek, he began to speak.

"Hermione, I would be honored if you would go to the ball with me," he said. On the outside he was smooth, calm and collected, but on the inside was a different story. He was so nervous he could feel the butterflies in his stomach flapping around and his palms started to sweat, he was hoping that she didn't notice the extra moisture between their hands. She smiled at him, her beautiful honey colored eyes shone out at him. He never noticed that on the outside of her eyes there was a shade of pure yellow, it just added to her beauty in his opinion.

"Yes Sirius, I would love to got to the ball with you, I wouldn't accept anybody else," he pulled her close, hearing her heartbeat with his brought a sort of nirvana on his usually mischievous life. They fit together perfectly, his body and hers. He always thought that love was not capable for someone who was told all their life that they were worthless and never was able to achieve anything that was good, only harm. She brought out the feeling that he was worth something to someone besides his friends, whom would be there no matter what.

Grabbing her hand they walked back to the Great Hall. Before they entered, he grabbed her by her waist and grasped her chin lightly. Pulling her face up softly, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Leaning into the kiss Hermione felt everything melt away, her grades, detentions, and every stress, it was only them, his lips on hers and the soft caress of his hands on the small of her back. Sirius pulled back reluctantly and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. Keeping his arm around her waist he pushed open the doors of the Great Hall and walked to their friends.

Lily and James were talking, more like yelling, about something James did.

"You jerk if I catch you looking through my underwear draw again I will kill you!" Lily spat venomously. James smiled and nodded, even though they all knew that he would do it anyway, just try not get caught. Remus shook his head and saw someone and blushed. Sirius and Hermione saw the blush and looked in that direction. A girl with long black hair was chatting with her friend. She had pale skin and beautiful green eyes. Luckily she was in Gryffindor and in their year as well. Sirius nudged Remus' foot under the table and motioned his head at the girl. Nodding slightly Sirius and Hermione smiled. Their werewolf friend had a crush.

"Mate, got as her to the ball before someone else does." Sirius said pushing on his friend's foot a bit harder. Sighing Remus shook his head and mumbled.

"What did you say?" Hermione inquired.

"She would never want to go with me; I mean I'm a monster." Moony sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy, dirty blonde hair.

"You're only a monster once a month, but then again, that's every girl. Yours is if just more furry and a bit more dangerous but not much more." Hermione said laughing Lily joined her. The boys had no idea what she was talking about. The girls saw their confused faces and whispered in their ears. James and Sirius mouthed 'O' and Remus blushed a darker color of scarlet.

"If you don't ask her mate she'll never have a chance to know you and you'll be a stalker." James chimed in. Moony suddenly found the courage that their house was known for and walked up to the girl. None of them could hear what was being said because of all the noise in the Great Hall. After a few minutes Remus came back, with no expression on his face. They all assumed the worst.

"Moony I'm so sorry I didn't know if she was going with anyone." James said sentimentally. They quickly ate breakfast and walked to Double Potions with the Slytherins. Remus suddenly smiled.

"She said yes," he whispered.

"I knew you could do it." Hermione said jumping up and down, hugging Remus. The boys all shook hands and Lily hugged him as Hermione did a few moments before.

"What's her name?" Sirius asked.

"Her name is Sarah and I'll tell you more about her when I talk to her more. I only had a chance to ask her to the ball. I didn't get a lot of time to talk to her." Sirius nodded and opened the door for Hermione to the Potions class.

Groaning he walked into the class and took a seat next to Hermione. He knew that getting amazingly high grades was a priority for her so he tried not to distract her too much during class, just push her buttons a little. As she was getting her books set up, he placed his hand on her knee gradually moving it up until it was at the hem of her skirt. Not seeming to notice, he moved it up a bit more so that he hand was under her skirt and making small pictures on her thigh with his fingertips. She shot him a dirty look and pulled his hand away. He didn't want to push his luck.

The class continued and Professor Slughorn told the class to get started on their potions. None of the boys were gifted in potion making. They always managed to do something wrong. Hermione was perfect as usual; as she was in every class she was in. They were making a potion that could make the drinker heal all of their injuries. It was quite a powerful potion. Moony placed the blood of a dragon in to early and it blew up instantly, covering the Marauders and Hermione and Lily in green goop. Sirius laughed at Hermione because she was all green and slimy. He looked around and saw that the four other people were covered and needed a shower immediately. Glancing at his body, he grimaced, he was also covered.

One thought came to mind,_ Hermione and I need to take a shower, maybe if I'm lucky, we'll take one together. _He smiled and took in his surroundings, he was alone, and the four others left him behind. _ God damn dirty mind._ He hurried back to the dorm where all of them were in towels. Hermione and Lily were already in the bathroom and James wasn't in there so there was no way that he was getting in. _ Damn._ He sat on the ground and his butt stuck to the floor when he tried to get up. He tried to move but it wouldn't give. _Thank god I'm wearing boxers_. He said silently. Checking to make sure that nobody was looking he slipped out of his boxers and stood up.

At that moment Hermione opened the door slightly to see Sirius in all his glory standing in the middle of the room.

"Lily don't come out of the bathroom," she whispered back to her friend.

"Why?" She peered over her shoulder to see Sirius' butt. There were no towels. Hermione smiled and pulled off her towel.

"What are you doing? Are you out of your mind?" Lily whispered ferociously. Hermione only smiled at her friend and walked out into the room. James and Remus looked away, but Sirius didn't notice that someone was there besides Prongs and Moony. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and looked back to see Hermione standing there in her birthday suit (aka naked) holding a towel.

"Here Sirius looks like you need this," she smiled and handed him the towel. He was still stunned and was looking over Hermione's body. He had seen plenty of girls' bodies but this one was the body of a goddess. He had seen if before but there was steam so he could not appreciate it as much as he could now; he was seeing her in full view.

"Um thanks," he took the towel and pushed Hermione behind him so that no one could look at her. She pulled on a red thong and bra. It was lacy and it fit her body like a glove. Turing around, he nodded and kissed her. Pulling her into him during the kiss, she now had green goo all over her stomach and bra. Meanwhile, Lily had exited the bathroom. James and Remus went into the prefects' bathroom to wash up, they didn't want to see their best mate get down and dirty with his girlfriend. Lily followed them, bringing all their clothes with her. The boys always forgot something important.

"Ewww Sirius you're covered in goo ewww. Now I'm dirty again." _Not that I mind_ she added on mentally. Shrugging his shoulders he picked her up and magically filled up the tub with water and bubbles. He closed the curtain for a bit more privacy. She sighed and pulled off her clothes again and stepped into the tub, he disposed of his towel on the side. Lucky for them, the tub was in the far corner, the shower was in the opposite corner of the room. They smiled to each other and Hermione accioed her body wash.

Sirius smiled as the red bottle flew into Hermione's hand. Flipping open the cap, she poured some of the liquid into her hand. Sirius looked at the bubbles that floated around them above the surface of the water. Popping a few of them, he felt small movements in the water. He looked up and saw Hermione washing herself. In awe of this beautiful creature bathing, he quietly and quickly moved toward her. He gently moved her hair back to expose her neck to him. Kissing it softly, she shuddered and moved her head back onto his shoulder. Moving his hands to rub her stomach, he grabbed one of her hands and gathered some lather that she had created.

Slowly he moved his hand across her stomach and sides, carefully removing any of the goo that was there from the potion. When he was sure that she had no goo on her abdomen, he moved up to her breasts. Carefully kneading the soft round globes of flesh in his hands, she moved her head slightly and graced his neck with soft kisses. A deep growl emitted from the back of his throat and applied a more pressure to her breasts. Her nipples grew into hard pebble-like object in the center of her chest.

Hermione turned around and kissed him feverously. He nipped her bottom lip and licked the crease asking her for entrance to her warm, welcoming mouth. Sighing, Sirius snaked his tongue into her mouth and fought for dominance with her. Feeling his erection against her thigh, she smirked and pulled away from the kiss. Pulling some shampoo from the edge, she put some in her hand and into his hair. As she worked the shampoo through his hair he groaned, she was on his lap and her breast were right in his face. He did the only rational thing; he kissed her right breast and rubbed the other with his left hand. Gasping, she arched into his mouth while still cleaning his hair. Whispering for him to go under the water, he picked her up and walked over to the deeper part of the tub. She hung onto his neck and he carried her. When the water was deep enough he pulled both of them under and she rinsed the shampoo out of his hair.

Finally, resurfacing, they kissed as he walked back to where they could sit and they wouldn't be completely submerged. Sirius slowly ran his hand down her torso and caressed her lower belly. Looking into her eyes, she moved his hand further down. He reached the juncture in between her thighs and rubbed lightly on the sides of her thighs to make her spread so he could place his hand there. She complied and gently he moved his fingers up and down her slit. She arched into his hand and whimpered softly. He opened her nether lips and slid one finger inside her. She was hot and wet, moving his thumb; he came in contact of a bundle of nerves.

Gasping, she grasped his shoulder and closed her eyes. He loved the noises that she made; better yet they were made for him. It was music to his ears, her whimpers, moans, purrs and any other sounds that escaped her beautiful lips. He added a second finger; she would need to stretch to fit him inside her. He pumped his fingers in and out, out and in. Getting tighter, she felt the heat grow, the pressure increase and nothing compare to this moment. She felt that if the pressure did not recede, she would burst. Feeling her walls contract, he ran his thumb over the sensitive nerves one last time. She moaned his name as she came.

Opening her eyes, she looked at Sirius' face. He looked blissful, just to bring her bliss. Kissing her passionately, he picked her up out of the tub and headed for the bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he kissed her hard and rough. He climbed on top of her and kissed down the center of her body. She laced her fingers through his hair, bringing his back up to her mouth. He moved in between her thighs and grasped her knees, spreading them apart a bit more. Gently stroking her face, he gazed into her eyes, silently asking if she was ready. Nodding, he carefully slipped into her. Covering her mouth with a kiss, he thrust into her, breaking the hymen. Pain shot through her body as he pushed into her. It was as if she was being ripped apart. He stilled and kissed all over her face and neck. The pain ebbed and she pushed up her hips. Sirius drew back until only the tip was in her and slammed back in. They fell into a rhythm as old as time itself. Moans and growls rang from the bed. They were both about to peak and Sirius locked eyes with Hermione. As they both climaxed Sirius saw Hermione in a completely different light, she saved herself for him. She gave him this precious gift, her virginity. He knew now, for certain that he would never ever let her go.

Sirius collapsed on top of Hermione and kissed her temple.

"Mione?"

"Yeah,"

"Have I told you that I love you?" Smiling she nodded her head.

"You just did. Sirius?"

"Yeah Mione"

"I love you too," he could only smile. It was two weeks before Christmas, but he had what he wanted. He had Hermione.

"Let's get some sleep," he pulled out of her and covered her with a blanket, their classes completely forgotten and friends just happy for them. They didn't hear the door creaking closed. Lily smiled; she knew that Hermione was happy and that Sirius wouldn't leave her, not for anything. James and Remus stood in the common room waiting for Lily to see if everything was all right.

"They're asleep,"

"Figured that they would be," James said as Lily walked over to him and embraced the man that she loved. The three of them would sneak into the dorm in about an hour to wake Hermione and Sirius up for dinner.


	6. waking up

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

About an hour later, Hermione stirred in Sirius' arms. Groaning, he snuggled closer to her and pulled the blanket over them more securely. Sighing, Hermione rolled over and just looked at him. He opened one eye and smirked. Quickly, he rolled over so that Hermione was under him. She was flabbergasted at how quickly he did this. _If he can do this while he's half asleep… no stop bad Hermione bad, _she scolded herself. Sirius saw the internal conflict that she was having and he decided that he had been ignored enough. Propping himself on his elbow, he started to tickle her. She started to squirm and laugh uncontrollably, kicking the blanket off them in the process.

Hermione didn't realize that there were three people looking in on them and she turned her head to see Lily pushing James and Remus out the door. She did the only thing she could think of, she screamed and pushed Sirius off of her, trying to retrieve the blanket to cover herself up. Bewildered, Sirius looked around and saw the last glint of a black robe exiting the doorway. _I am going kill James and Remus, when I get my hands on them for seeing MY Hermione naked, but then again I was too. _Sirius thought as his eyes flickered to Hermione who was sitting on the bed hyperventilating. Pushing himself off the ground, Sirius walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and launched herself into his chest. Gently stroking her hair, he whispered,

"Hermione calm down, it's okay. I'll kill James and Remus," Hermione laughed and picked her head up from his chest. Sighing, she placed her hand on his and smiled gently.

"You don't have to kill them, I'm fine and it's not like they haven't seen a naked girl before. As for Lily, I don't think she's seen a naked guy before, but if James has anything to do with it, you won't be the only naked guy she's seen," Hermione giggled profusely and continued, "But remember that you are all mine," Sirius smiled even more brightly, if that was even possible. Suddenly, Sirius had an idea. Standing up, he moved away from her and changed into his dog form. Hermione giggled and whistled from him to come up onto the bed. He jumped up and pounced on Hermione, licking her face. Rolling him over, she rubbed his belly and his head. She knew it was enough, so she bent down and whispered into the dogs' ear,

"Sirius, we should get dressed I don't want the rest of Gryffindor coming in and seeing you. They'd want to have you all to their selves." Hermione pouted and stuck out her bottom lip. Transforming back, Sirius threw on a pair of red and gold boxers, jeans, and a tee-shirt. Quickly running his fingers through his hair, he sat on the bed to watch Hermione get dressed. She placed on a black satin bra with a pair of red boy boxer cut panties. Next, Hermione put on a pair of tight jeans that made her ass look good, Sirius made a note to himself to tell her to wear those more often. Walking around to the other side of the bed, she shuffled through her shirts and found one that she liked. It said, _Top Dog_, Sirius noticed that it had a picture of a large black dog on the front on the top of her breast, he liked it immediately. Hermione lifted her wand and her hair fixed itself while she found a pair of socks and sneakers to wear. Sirius got off the bed and flicked his wand to clean the bed instantly.

"Hermione are you done yet? They guys will probably come in any minute with blindfolds on or something," Hermione shook her head and walked towards the door.

"Come on we don't want to scar them more then they already are," the two of them walked down the stairs to find the three… intruders sitting on the couch looking into the fire. They all instantly turned their heads to see the two of them walking down that stairs.

"Well, look whose come back to us form the bedroom," James said sarcastically. Lily smacked him on the back of the head.

"What'd you do that for?"

"James, would you want that to be us?" James shook his head.

"Okay then, so shut up and if you don't, you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight!" James, having enough common sense, shut up the second those words came out of Lily's mouth. Hermione sat down on the couch with Sirius sitting next to her.

"Um Lily can I um talk to you… alone?" Hermione asked nervously, wringing her hands as she talked.

"Yeah sure no problem," Lily got up from the couch and followed Hermione as she got up from the couch and walked to a door. Opening it, they stepped inside; it was a passageway that led to their room. Hermione stopped half way through the hallway and faced Lily. Taking a deep breath Hermione started her interrogation.

"Okay Lily, what did you see when you came into the room?"

"Sirius was on top of you and you were laughing. The boys passed by me and I grabbed them, but you already saw us. I didn't see anything besides Sirius' back and behind honesty," Hermione knew she could trust Lily and only had two things to say.

"Okay next time you want to come in and you know that I'm alone with Sirius please knock and when you and James do it, I will do the same to you… maybe," Smiling, Hermione and Lily walked back to where they boys were probably killing each other.

0o0 with the boys when Lily and Hermione were talking 0o0

"James, you ass, what the bloody hell were you thinking? You knew I was with Hermione and you knew what was going on! You all left before anything started! We would have come down when we were done!" Sirius screamed. Remus said nothing but shook his head and continued to look at the scene unfolding in front of him. James jumped up and glared at Sirius, he wasn't angry, just annoyed a little.

"What are you talking about! You would have been in there forever! If we didn't come and get you, we would be waiting to get into our room," James huffed at the end.

"Well, that's not the point you could have knocked or something! I would have stopped and made sure that we were covered!"

"Fine but you still owe me an apology,"

"Why should I do that? You walked in on me and Hermione,"

"Because I did not need to see your ass,"

"God, how about we don't apologize and forget the whole thing? Does that work for you Prongsy?"

"Yeah," James and Sirius were both still a little steamed but for the greater good didn't say anything. They both knew in a few hours they would talk to each other again and all would go back to normal. The door flew open and Lily and Hermione emerged from behind it. Sirius walked up to Hermione and threw her over his shoulder. Carrying her over to the couch, he pulled her onto his lap and glared at James. Lily and Remus just shook their heads.

The last bell rang signaling that it was time for dinner. All of them slowly rose and walked to the Great Hall. Glancing over his shoulder, James and Sirius looked at each other and sighed. Suddenly, Severus Snape caught their eyes and smiles grew on their faces. They walked up to him and turned him around.

"Hey Snivellus, what you doing buddy?" James laughed and turned his hair pink. Sirius then turned his robes Gryffindor colors and whenever he opened his mouth, it was an insult to any teacher around him. Severus glared at the two and stalked off. The boys were back and up to their old tricks.


	7. Xmas presents

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all

(about two weeks later)

The ball was the next day and classes ended the day before. The five of them were going to Hogsmead to get Christmas presents for everyone. Dumbledore said that he was giving everyone a day to go to Hogsmead to buy gifts for their friends. That morning of the all day Hogsmead trip, Lily and Hermione got up early and went to the village before anyone could get to them. They walked through the ground of Hogwarts to the village. Walking around they found a shop that had joke supplies, Zonko's Joke shop. Hermione tapped Lily on the shoulder. She turned around and saw what Hermione was trying to show her. Invisibility Cloaks and some kind of gadget that helped you hear what people were saying on the other side of the room (kind of like a walkie talkie). They smiled to each other and picked up on Invisibility Cloak for Remus and the walkie talkie for James.

Hermione walked around the store and tried to find something for Sirius. Suddenly, she spotted a sign that read, _you need this to play the ultimate prank._ She picked up the small object; it was some kind of spy camera. Hermione flipped it over onto the back and read what it was. When you place the camera anyplace, it would have a piece that you would hold and it would vibrate when someone would walk by. On the vibrating piece, it had a screen and you could see who walked by. She smirked, it would be perfect. Hermione and Lily walked to the front of the store and paid for their gifts, splitting the cost for Moony's gift because it was almost 12 galleons. They exited the shop; they still had more gifts to buy.

The boys raced down to Hogsmead because they found that when they woke, the girls were already gone. Sirius ran to the village and almost crashed into a group of other students that were exiting a shop. He paid no mind to their yelling he just ran straight into one of the shops that had all the jewelry in it. Sirius wanted to find the perfect gift for Hermione. Glancing around the shop, he saw a necklace. It had a gold chain with a red rose and a black dog. The rose was a garnet and the dog was onyx. He picked it up and told the clerk that he wanted to buy it.

"Sir, that's one of our most expensive pieces. Are you sure you can afford it?" the clerk asked his as he dangled the necklace in his hand.

"I think I can. How much is it?"

"32 galleons," Sirius didn't think that it would be that expensive. He thanked god that James told him to take more galleons. He had just enough.

"I'll take it! Can you wrap it for me?" the clerk nodded and magically wrapped it up in pretty Christmas paper with a big red bow on top. He handed the clerk the money and took the gift. Walking out of the shop he saw James enter it and he had a smile on his face. He had an idea what he was going to buy. Sirius didn't want James to find out that he had a suspicion about the gift for Lily.

Hermione and Lily walked around the village getting Christmas gifts for everyone. They split up at one point and got gifts for each other. After an exhausting day of shopping, Lily and Hermione walked back to the castle and hid their Christmas gifts. The boys would find out where they put them soon, being the Marauders that they were. It was almost 5 o'clock and the boys just got back from their shopping trip.

"Lily, they're back," Hermione said as she ran to Sirius. He was caught off guard as she flew into his arms, but he embraced her as if he was expecting her.

"Calm down 'Moine. It's not like he's been gone for a year." Lily said as James kissed her cheek lightly.

"Ah young love, it tis a beautiful thing," James said dramatically as he fell onto his bed.

"James are saying I'm old?" Lily said as she tapped her foot on the wooden floor.

"No my love, you are young and beautiful," James smiled even though Lily looked like she was about to smack him. She shook her head and sat next to him. Hermione darted out of the bedroom and into the common room.

"Where did she go?" Remus asked. James shrugged his shoulders and sat up on the bed. Hermione came back into the bedroom a few minutes later with a girl that had black hair, it was Sarah. Remus blushed but everyone else put on an all knowing smile. Hermione dropped Sarah's hand and walked over to Sirius.

"You know that you are a very bad girl?" he whispered.

"Yeah but I'm your bad girl," she whispered right back.

"Hermione, turn on your music player, I want to dance," Lily said as she got to her feet with James who was still lying on the bed. Hermione nodded and flicked her wand so that a song came out of the speakers. It was _"Can't Help Falling In Love" by Elvis Presley.  
_

The couples started to slowly sway to the calming opening of the song.

_  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
_

They looked into each others eyes and Hermione put her head on Sirius' shoulder.

_Like a river flows   
To the sea  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
_

Sarah and Remus smiled gently at each other and Remus slowly ebbs his head down to

kiss Sarah's lips._  
_

_Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
_

James kisses Lily passionately and then looks at Lily who is slightly out of breath but still smiling at him.

_  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help Falling in love With you  
_

Sirius gently strokes Hermione's hair and kisses her cheek gently

_  
Like a river flows  
To the sea  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
_

To each couple it feels like they are the only two people in the room.

_  
Take my hand   
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
_

Sirius slowly lifts up Hermione's chin to look into her honey colored eyes.

_  
Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you_

James kisses Lily softly just as Remus and Sarah were kissing.

_  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Sirius kisses Hermione passionately and pulls her close to him. The song ended but nobody noticed. There are too immersed in their own worlds. Hermione looks out the window and sees that it is dark. She breaks away from Sirius for one second and asks Sarah if she would stay in their room for the night. She agrees and Hermione gives her a nightdress. They all crawl into bed with their respective partners and fall asleep with the ones that they loved. Tomorrow would be an exciting day.


	8. life's a beach

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but I wish that I did.

(a/n sorry that it took me so long to update I had writers block)

Hermione woke the next day with weight on her waist. Groaning, she tried to move it but it only pulled her closer. Sirius smirked into her hair and pulled her close to him so that she could not escape.

"Sirius," mumbled Hermione, her face was still in the pillow.

"Hmmm?" she tried to roll over and after two tries, she rolled to face him.

"Arm off please," he could feel her breath on his face but Sirius could not see her, his eyes were closed.

"No," he smirked and maneuvered his arms around her and flipped her from her side to her back.

"Sirius, not now, I need a shower," suddenly a thought popped into his mind. Sirius lifted his arm and let her go into the bathroom. She closed the door and he looked around, everyone was still asleep. Jumping out of the bed, he hoped that she had forgotten to lock the door; if she locked it he had his wand. He jiggled the handle and found it was locked. Drat he thought and went into his trunk to find his wand. He threw half of his clothes onto the floor and plucked his wand from the bottom of the trunk. He pulled off the sock that was hanging off the end and put all his clothes back into his trunk.

Sirius went back to the bathroom and opened the door, magically of course. The room was full of steam and he could faintly see Hermione's outline behind the glass of the shower door. Suddenly the shower stopped. Hermione stepped out and screamed when she saw Sirius standing there right outside the door, throwing a washcloth at him. Lily rushed into the bathroom and dragged Sirius out by his arm.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Lily hissed.

"I um…um," he stuttered under Lily's piercing glare.

"Sirius let me ask you something and don't you dare think of lying to me. Did Hermione ask you to join her in the bathroom?" Shit, Sirius thought, I'm in trouble. Lily shook her head, by this time; everyone was looking at the scene in front of them and obviously heard Hermione scream from the bathroom. James came from behind Sirius and grabbed his shoulder.

"Padfoot that was not smart you're going to do some serious begging for Hermione to forgive you mate,"

"Yeah I know," Sirius walked to the wall and started to bang his head against it saying stupid over and over again. Sarah grabbed his shoulders and turned him around.

"Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself," he nodded and jumped onto the bed. Hermione was by Lily talking quietly to her.

"I can't believe he did that. All I wanted was a shower and he had to join me. Is that so wrong to want a shower by yourself? Anyway, is he okay did I hurt him?" Lily shook her head and hugged Hermione.

"Hermione it's okay, he's okay you only threw a washcloth at him, if James did that he would not be living right now," They both giggled slightly and Hermione stood up.

"You know what? He's going to have to do some serious ass kissing to make me forgive him," Lily nodded her head and walked to Hermione and whispered,

"You know he really loves you even if he is kind of a jerk sometimes,"

"Yeah I know I just needed a little shower time to myself," Lily laughed slightly and patted Hermione on the back.

"Okay come on, let's get dressed and go to breakfast," Hermione nodded and walked to her things, not once looking at Sirius who was standing by her trunk trying to talk to her. James looked on as his best friend tried to make up with his girlfriend. Normally, he would just give up if he had a fight with a girl, but he was trying to make it work between them. He's growing up just a little, James thought happily.

To Hermione ignoring Sirius was harder than facing Voldemort, well maybe not that hard but pretty hard. She loved him and she wanted talk to him but she had to prove a point, no matter how dismal that point was. Hermione finished getting dressed and went into the common room to wait for Lily. Sighing, she sat on one of the couches and waited for her to appear. Sirius came down the stairs and sat next to Hermione.

"Please Hermione talk to me love," he begged and touched her shoulder. She turned away and said nothing even though she wanted to turn to him and tell him that she forgave him.

"Please I'm sorry, I'm really sorry please forgive me please," he begged once again but getting the hint not to touch her. She knew she had to get out of there, so she stood up and walked to the Great Hall. Sirius was right behind her.

"Please Hermione talk to me," he yelled as she entered the Great Hall. That was when she snapped. A glint in her eye gave away to him that he was forgiven but she would not tell him now. Lily, James, Remus and Sarah stood by on the side watching if Sirius would get killed or not.

"Sirius we need to talk… now," she marched right past him and he followed her. They went to the Room of Requirements. She paced back and forth three times before a door opened and she stepped in. The room looked like the beach; it had sand, waves and a beach chair. Hermione sat down in the chair and Sirius sat next to her in the surprisingly warm sand. She stared at the waves lapping at the sand only a few feet away from her feet. She could feel the mist licking at her skin.

"Sirius why did you try to come into the bathroom? It was locked so didn't you think for one second that I wanted to be by myself?" He knew that he was being selfish this morning but he couldn't help but want to be near her all the time, to see her every second. Now he knew why James could never leave her alone even if she hexed him. There was only one possibility, love.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I just want to be with you every second," he hung his head and looked at the sand under his feet. She smiled gently and stood up. Grabbing his chin, she made him look into her eyes. Hermione dropped into the sand, let go of his chin and hugged him.

"Sirius," she smiled at him and he grinned with a glint in his eyes that she had seen many times before. She squirmed out of his embrace and ran to the cool water. He was right behind her. Sirius grabbed her from the water and pulled her into his arms once again. He spun around and fell into the water.

"Sirius you're all wet," Hermione giggled as she tried to keep herself from getting wet by pushing his chest.

"Yeah but you're all dirty," he grabbed some wet sand and put it in her lap. The second after he did that he mentally slapped himself.

"Sirius," her tone was dangerous.

"You're gonna get it now," she pulled out of his arms and pushed him into the wet sand and water. He came up sputtering and shaking his head. Sirius head sand all over his face and Hermione was on the shore laughing at him. He rose from the water and walked over to her. He hugged her tightly and she squirmed.

"I'm all wet no fair," Hermione wined.

"Yeah, but I don't mind love," she shook her head and checked her watch.

"Crap we missed lunch and Lily might send a search party after us to see if I killed you yet," she laughed. Sirius picked her up bridal style and carried her through the halls to the common room where everyone was waiting for them. When they reached the common room, everyone gave them suspicious looks. They were sandy and wet after all. Sirius dropped Hermione so that she could walk up the stair and he grabbed some clothes and went to the Prefects Bathroom to change and shower. The girls rushed after Hermione to find out what happened. He couldn't wait for tonight, it was the Christmas Ball.


	9. the Christmas Ball Part ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own anything… but my socks and the rest of my clothes.

Lily and Sarah found Hermione in the bedroom gathering her clothes for her shower.

"What happened with you two?" Lily said as she walked over to Hermione who was digging through her trunk searching for her bathrobe. Hermione shook her head and plucked the blue satin robe from the bottom of her trunk.

"You know, we had an argument and made up," she said dismissively, waving her hand in a circle. Sarah shook her head and went over to her and Remus' bedside table. She pulled out a black box. Lily and Hermione jumped on the bed next to her and looked questioningly at Sarah. The black box had a simple red rose on it.

"Remus got this for me," she said smiling. Sarah pulled open the lid and a pair of ruby earrings sat in the cushioned black velvet on the inner side of the box. Lily gasped.

"It…it's… beautiful," Lily stuttered as she pulled out one of the earrings and weighed it in her palm. Sarah smiled again as Lily placed the earring back in the box.

"Now that we have ogled Sarah's earrings, we should start to get dressed," Hermione said walking into the bathroom. The girls nodded and grabbed their things for a shower.

**0o0 with the boys….**

James was fidgeting in the common room as Remus read a book.

"Moony," Sirius yelled as he stepped through the portrait hole. Remus sighed and marked the page in his book, placing it on the table.

"Guy it's a few hours before the ball starts don't you think that we should get our robes before we're not allowed in our room?" James and Remus nodded. They got up and stepped into the room to hear laughing coming from the bathroom. James leaned his ear against the door and tried to listen to the conversation over the sound of rushing water.

"Lily come on, we all know that he loves you to the moon, the stars and back don't worry he'll ask," the voice called, he guessed it was Hermione.

"Yeah but I can't help to think that he just will drop me like a hot caldron," Lily yelled back and suddenly screamed. "Hey who flush the toilet? It's freezing," the sound of water dimmed and a giggle was heard.

"Lily, don't hurt me. I'll have Remus come in and restrain you," all the water was turned off.

"Yeah right no one can save you now dear Sarah," Sarah shrieked and pushed open the door to find all three of the guys outside the door. James was on the floor.

"What the HELL is going on James?" Lily said tapping her foot on the tiled bathroom floor.

"Um… I was getting my dress robes," Lily shook her head.

"Fine, all of you, get your robes and go. We have a lot of work to do in," she paused as she checked her watch, "TWO HOURS!" After that all the guys grabbed their robes and went to dress in the Prefects Bathroom.

(TWO HOURS LATER)

Sirius was pacing back and forth through the common room and muttering to himself. Suddenly, the door at the top of the stairs opened and Lily walked out. She was wearing a dark red dress, with a low cut back and a v-neck. It fluttered out around her waist and skimmed her curves, reaching her knees. Her hair was in soft curls and she had a dusting of makeup. And of course, she was wearing white studded earrings with a gold necklace. Sirius looked back and James was practically drooling onto the carpet.

"Close your mouth James," Lily said as she descended the staircase. James quickly shut his mouth and swallowed hard. He straightened himself out and offered Lily his arm. He wrapped it around her waist and kissed her cheek.

Out of the darkness of the door, Sarah stepped out. She was wearing a black dress with a low cut v-neck and spaghetti straps. The dress had a small design of a flower near her hip and reached her calves. Her hair was straight and she had on light eyeliner with a bit of lip gloss. Obviously she wore the earrings that Remus had given her along with a tear drop garnet on a gold chain. Remus was grinning like a madman and didn't even wait for her to come down the stairs all the way when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Sirius knew what was next; Hermione would come out any second.

Hermione stepped from the darkness and truly looked like a goddess. She had a black halter dress and the back was only held together by a small strip of fabric going across. The dress dipped low in the back and the fabric hugged her bum perfectly.It went down to the middle of her calves. She was wearing the necklace that he bought her with garnet stud earrings. She only had lip gloss on and to him; she was the most beautiful girl, no woman that he had ever seen.

"Sirius, close your mouth," James said laughing at how affected his friend was, but he just grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Come on, the Christmas Ball awaits," Remus said as he held Sarah close to him. It was obvious to anyone that all of them were in love.


	10. the Christmas Ball Part TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but if I did I would be really rich.

All of them walked into the Great Hall. It was 10 o'clock and everyone from fifth year and lower was going back to their common rooms and lights out was at 11 o'clock. The swarm of sweaty students jumbled out of the large doors. Sirius pulled Hermione close to him so that she wouldn't be trampled. The ball was still in full blast when they finally got into the hall. Most were dancing and having a good time, but a few were in the corner scowling at those on the dance floor.

The hall was decorated all in white and a huge Christmas tree was set right behind the staff table. It was a picture of what Christmas should look like. She smiled as a stray snowflake landed on her face. She pulled Sirius over to the dance floor and started to dance with him. It was a fast song, so she let the beat take her away. Normally, she would be self conscious but when she was with Sirius, nothing else mattered but him. Sirius placed his hands on her hips and pulled her into him quite close. Hermione giggled and threw her arms around his neck. They looked into each others eyes and everything else seemed to disappear around them.

Lily and James looked at their friends lost in their own world. Lily smiled lightly as James hugged her waist from behind. He rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck softly. They stood there, just watching and holding each other.

Remus and Sarah were a bit more occupied with each other than the others. They were kissing each other passionately and dancing at the same time. They looked like they were super glued to each other by their lips. Suddenly Sarah was tapped on the shoulder. She pulled away from Remus to see Professor McGonagall standing behind them with a smirk on her face.

"Mr. Lupin and Miss Way, I would have expected more from both of you, but seeing as this is a dance, I will be lenient and let it slide this time but if I catch both of you again, I will be forced to take off house points," she smiled gently at the couple. They knew she wasn't serious but didn't want to push their luck and get caught by another professor.

The song ended and Sirius led Hermione to the table where James and Lily currently resided. Hermione looked over to the far right corner and laughed. Remus and Sarah were talking to Professor McGonagall, while Remus and Sarah were blushing like mad people. She tapped Sirius on the bum and his head whipped around. Shaking her head, she pointed to Remus and Sarah and started to laugh. James and Lily looked over too soon they both were laughing as Remus and Sarah walked over to them.

"Hey Moony, McGonagall got your tongue?" James teased.

"Nope, I have it," Sarah said proudly and kissed Remus again. The group let out a collective gasp. Remus aka Mr. I-am-so-shy-that-if-anything-remotely-embarrassing-happens-I-will-blush was kissing Sarah passionately in front of them all. Well, Sarah kissed him first but he could have pulled away but he was really into it.

"Remus, wow I never saw the _wild_ side of you," Sirius smirked.

"Well you learn something everyday don't you?" Hermione said as Remus and Sarah were currently unavailable. The ball went on for another three hours. Suddenly Dumbledore's voice came over the ball.

"Students, the ball will be ending soon and to promote inter house relations, you must dance with someone that is not in your house for the final dance. Before the ball is over, we will have a teacher student dance, which will be the next song," the students groaned and the teachers smirked. Professor Slughorn walked over to the group and asked for Hermione, reluctantly she agreed.

"Miss Granger would you like to be in the Slug Club? We could use a brilliant mind like yours," he said as a waltz blasted through the hall.

"No Professor, I would not and you can't change my mind about it so don't even try," she added before he could interject. Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall was dancing with Sirius and cackling evilly in her mind. But by far the most entertaining sight was Professor Dumbledore waltzing with Lucius Malfoy.

All the students including the Slytherins were cracking up. Lucius glared at them all but it had no effect on any of them, it was just too funny. Severus was calmly looking at everyone from his corner and his eyes landed on Lily Evens, golden girl of Gryffindor and the girl that he had a huge crush on. He had no idea why he did, but he did anyway, but he hid his love for her like he hid all of his other emotions.

The song went quickly but not quickly enough for Lucius. Dumbledore finally broke his grip on him and let him go find a partner for the last song of the evening. He had his eyes on one girl, the mysterious Hermione Granger. Yes, he would get the information he needed and he would do it any way he could.


	11. killing me on the inside

Disclaimer: yes I do not own anything so get over it.

Lucius strolled over to where Professor Slughorn was dancing, and as calmly as he could, interrupted, and asked for Hermione to dance with him. Reluctantly, she agreed. Lucius smirked like the true Slytherin he was, and always will be. A slow song drifted into the crowd as Lucius placed one of his hands on her waist, and the other in her hand. He was quite gentlemanly, but underneath the calm, and polite exterior, a snake ready to strike waiting patiently for the opportune moment.

"So my dear what do you suppose we talk about? How good it feels to have an actual man holding you?" Lucius smirked, but when she tried to pull away, he pulled her closer.

"Get off of me you Slytherin slime," she said between gritted teeth, he twirled her around, and leaned in close to her, whispering very quietly in her ear.

"You know I will kill him. He will die all because of you, and your filthy blood. If you tell anyone I will only kill him slower, and make it so much more painful, so keep your pretty little mud-blood mouth shut," he swept a curl behind her ear. She tried to protest, but he gripped her arm so tightly that she squeaked slightly at the pressure. Suddenly he kissed her hand, and bowed.

"Goodnight my dear, I will see you sooner than you think," he turned, and pushed open the double doors lurking back to his dark, dim dungeons. She stood there shaking visibly, tears about to trickle for her eyes. Sirius raced over to her, and took her into his arms caressing her softly. The ball ended, and Hermione was on the verge of tears. Having Sirius holding her made her feel better, but she was so frightened for him that she clung to him like he was her life support, in her mind, he was. They got back to their common room and got into bed as fast as they could. Lily had a questioning look but didn't press her for anything; she would ask her in the morning.

Sirius pulled Hermione into him as she cried. They lay there until she could breathe easier, and then he looked at her, even when she was upset, she was so beautiful.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked concerned greatly. She just shook her head, sighing; he kissed the top of her head, and held her securely. Hermione was about to drift asleep, but her last thought was _I love you Sirius but I can't tell you for your safety. I just love you too much. I'm going to ask Dumbledore if he could possibly keep Sirius safe or send me back even though it will break my heart and his. _A giant tear slid down her face as she fell into the haunting nightmare of her dreams, and Lucius was there, the star of those nightmares.


	12. spiderman Christmas!

A/n I'm back yeah! I know you all missed me! Thank you to all of you that reviewed **Hazel-Buttafly, aussie girl1990, pInk coOkiE, and wolfseye1**! You all rock out loud! Now back to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my writing books and my ideas of a sick and twisted nature.

Chapter 12

The next morning Hermione awoke before anybody else. As quickly and quietly as she could, she slipped from Sirius' embrace. She could ran down the steps to the common room to inspect the room adequately.

A few minutes later, after much inspection, she figured that everything was safe from Lucius. Hermione lay on the couch and stared at the dimming ashes of the fire before they went out completely.

Dozing off, the stairs started to creak. Quickly darting her eyes to the staircase, she saw Lily standing there with a sleepy expressing on her face. Letting her guard down slightly, she eased back into the warmth of the red, squishy couch and watch the dying embers fade slowly.

The couch dipped slightly and Lily sunk into the couch beside Hermione gently turning her body into a comfortable position. Gently she shook Hermione to try and bring her out of her trance-like state. Hermione's eyes had a glassy look to them and they were unfocused. Lily looked at her friend with sadness and a small amount of anger because there was something that she was hiding and she wouldn't tell her about. That thought brought a pang of hurt inside Lily's chest. Hermione looked at Lily, who was in deep thought at the moment, her face softened at the woman who would eventually be the mother of her best friend back in her time. The thought of Harry brought her out of her depressing thought just the tiniest bit. God how she missed Harry, she did find someone to replace him for a little while but he would always be there right in the middle of her heart. Sirius was amazing and she loved him so much; he was her best friend, her lover, and so much more, but he wasn't Harry James Potter. A soft voice brought her out of her musing.

"What's wrong Hermione?" the redhead whispered and reached over to stroke her hair in a comforting way. Hermione looked at those piercing emerald eyes that were like Harry's. She shook her head and looked back into the dying fire trying to hide the single tear that slide quietly down her cheek.

"Don't you ignore me Hermione Granger," Lily scolded lightly. Hermione sighed, she knew if Lily was anything like Ginny (they had the same temper that was for sure). She should tell her now before she asked her so many times that she would blurt it out anyway.

"Fine," Hermione huffed, "Well, I don't know if I really should tell you…" she trailed off in thought, Lily was about to smack herself.

"Hermione just tell me tomorrow when you figure it out," Lily put her arms around the depressed girl and squeezed her in a friendly hug. Suddenly two loud thuds were heard and the stairs started to rattle. Lily and Hermione rolled their eyes; they knew that James and Sirius were awake. It was Christmas morning and the two of them were like three year olds on sugar high (lots and lots of sugar ). As predicted, Sirius and James flew down the stairs and over the couch (like Spider man). Obviously James almost ran into the fireplace because Sirius knocked into him while trying to stop from falling on their faces. Remus and Sarah sleepily walked down the stairs. Meanwhile James was looking through his pajama pockets for something. Sirius had an all knowing smile plastered on his face, while Sarah and Remus were kissing softly under the mistletoe.

Soon everyone exchanged gifts to each other except for James to Lily. He smiled at Lily and fell onto on knee, the entire room fell silent.

"Lily please I love you so much, will you marry me?" To say the least, Lily was shocked. James pulled out a black velvet box and inside was a square cut diamond engagement ring that shone brightly against the dark back round of the box.

"Yes," Lily whispered. She had tears in her eyes as James slipped the ring onto her ring finger. She looked up at him and jumped on him, giving him a passionate kiss. Everyone smile brightly at the newly engaged couple, no one was surprised though, and they all knew it would happen eventually. Maybe everything will turn out alright, Hermione thought with a small smile. A blonde head of hair darted across the window outside unnoticed. Apparently someone was always watching her, and he didn't like what he saw.


	13. by the lake, I'm afraid for you

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my ideas and the books that I bought including some bloody brilliant Harry Potter paraphernalia.

Time had moved quickly and Christmas had come and past. All of the students were coming back to Hogwarts for the second and last term. Lucius had yet to complete his task of getting information out of the mud blood, so obviously when he went to his next Death Eater meeting after Christmas, he was severely punished for not having anything to add as he was expected to. As Lucius and Severus made their way back to school after a painstakingly long meeting with the Dark Lord, they saw Hermione running down to the Black Lake.

Lucius motioned to Severus for him to follow her but when Severus shook his head and pointed at his abdomen, Lucius nodded and let him go back to the castle to take care of his newly inflicted injuries.

As Lucius slunk into the back round, Hermione sat on a rock at the far edge of the lake. Quietly she covered up her soft cries. The awful news she had been dreading had finally set in, Voldemort had gotten word that she was here and was after her. Everyone that she loved was in danger, especially Sirius since he was so close to her. He would do anything for her, even die, she couldn't stand to have that on her conscience. She knew she would have to kill Voldemort. Above all things, she needed to make sure that Harry had parents and would have a normal life; hopefully she would also save hundreds of people in the process.

Hermione looked out at the moon that hung in the sky like a great white balloon and sighed. After this her life would be a lot more hectic between defeating Voldemort, her school work and Sirius. The light suddenly looked brighter, and for some odd reason she felt someone behind her. Thinking it was Sirius, she turned around and accioed Sirius, but after a few minutes, crash was heard and a body came hurling down to the lake.

Lucius fell to the ground at Black came out from the Gryffindor Tower, threw the air and to the Black Lake. He had never seen such a powerful accio spell, it was palpable that she was quite powerful and not someone to engage in a duel. When he peaked back over the rock he saw that she was talking to the disgusting dog, Black who had his arms around her and looked like he was consoling her.

Hermione embraced Sirius as he spoke calmly to her and said that he would be by her side forever. That was what she was afraid of, in her time; he was dead, gone forever. She could have him getting hurt because of her. Hermione knew that he loved her and would go to the ends of the earth to protect her, but she needed him to be safe.

On the inside, she was collapsing, all she wanted to do was be with Sirius forever and never leave their tiny bubble of happiness, but that would never work. The real work waited for them, and that included defeating Voldemort. If she succeeded, Harry would have the family that he never had due to Voldemort. Everything in the future would be a lot better and people wouldn't have to live in fear for their lives every second. If she defeated him, she could stay in the past and live her life out with Sirius by her side. It would be perfect except for once flaw, she had to come up with a plan to defeat the most evil and powerful wizard of all time.

Lucius glared at the couple, an odd sensation sped through him. It was like cold fire, he couldn't be…no never that wasn't possible. He, Lucius Malfoy, could never be, dare he say it, jealous of the mud blood's mangy boyfriend. That was just disgusting and not to mention unsanitary. With a glare, she stood up and walked back to the castle, his task still incomplete.

"Hermione, please, I need for you to be safe," Sirius wined.

"I know but you have to be safe first," she retorted.

"I'll come with you. I would do anything for you, I'd die for you," he pleaded clutching her closer to his chest.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she whispered.

1010101010101010101

A/N: so that was the end of the chapter. I haven't been able to update very often because of school and everything, but I will try and update as soon as I have time. So please review and I will love you forever! Xoxoxo


	14. Nightmares with Green lights

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…but socks that I got for Christmas…**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. You all rock! Thanks:**

**RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl**

**Gueneviere**

**Darth Shaw**

**Nynaeve80**

**DracoxHermioneztrueluv4eva**

**amrawo**

**GurlOfTheNight**

**Hazel-Buttafly**

**apparentheir91**

**Mrs. St. John Allerdyce**

**Now here is the new chapter, I hope you all like it and remember to review! I am also very sorry that it has taken me so long but I have a lot of things on my plate and this is the first chance that I have had to update. **

Hermione pulled at Sirius' chest and cried into his shirt. Gently Sirius patted the back of her head and soothed her until the streams of water fell no more from her eyes. She looked up at Sirius who was gazing down at her in a calm smooth manner. She sniffed and buried her face into his neck and whispered, "I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you," He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head.

The wind blew on the lake, creating waves and causing chaos. Hermione looked out to the lake, yes that was what her life was and always will be. A violent wave crashing on the shore, nothing more, nothing less. Yes, this was her life and she would have to roll with the punches, so to speak.

It was beginning to become darker, so Sirius gathered Hermione in his arms and carried her back to the Gryffindor Tower. At this point, she was clinging onto him like he was her only life strand. In a way, he was. Sirius Black was the only thing that kept her sane. Without him, she would have gone under several times over.

Not to say that Remus, James and Lily did not keep her sane, but it wasn't the same as having someone that loves you no matter what the circumstance. Even though all three of them had helped her out, it wasn't the same. This was an extreme thought, since they have been so good to her in such a short time, but it wasn't the same. Their love was purely friendship, but hers and Sirius' was pure love. Obviously, between Sirius and Hermione, there was an element of friendship, but it was different. It's just something that can not be explained.

Sirius brought Hermione up to the room and placed her on the bed that they shared. He looked at her. She was asleep and her eyes were fluttering rapidly in distress. Sirius placed his hand over hers and for some strange reason, she seemed to calm down. It was like she was at rest when he was near. Not that it was a bad thing, he told himself; no it was wonderful that just a simple touch of the hand could calm her.

Looking outside the window, it was getting late and he needed to get up in the morning. Sirius pulled back the blankets and slipped under them, as well as covering Hermione in the process. He snuggled into her back, breathing in her luscious scent. It was like heaven and earth combined. He was such a lucky man. Promptly, after that thought he fell asleep.

Lily was having a terrible nightmare. In it, she was locked up in a cage and James in another next to her. She couldn't see anything but him. A serpentine figure came through the door and walked over to James' cage. He reached out his slimy hand and touched James' face. James recoiled, but with that action, the serpentine man slapped him across the face, leaving a bloody gash across James' cheek. Lily cried out and the man, if it could even be called a man, turned to her. It stalked towards her; she could faintly hear James' screaming in the back round. Begging him to have mercy on her. Lily looked into the vicious eyes of this…thing. It freaked her out beyond belief. Its eyes were red, blood red. Was that some kind of symbol? That thought was short lived because the serpentine man made his way back over to James; his hand was in his cloak. That made her nervous, she started shouting at him to leave James alone, but it was no use.

The man pulled out a wand and pointed it at James. Lily gasped and banged on the metal bars with her hands. The man did not falter. He continued stalking towards James, muttering something in a different tongue. Lily, not knowing what to do and being helpless to do anything, broke down and started screaming. A gold beam of light emitted from her body and hit the serpentine man, tossing him back and onto the floor. The cage doors suddenly swung open and James ran to her sobbing form. The man came up from the floor and pulled out his wand. He was saying those deadly words.

Lily woke up screaming and being shaken by a worried James. She buried her head in his chest and cried soaking his shirt.

James consoled Lily until she looked at him, kissing his face and everywhere else. The only thing that bothered him was when Lily woke up, her emerald eyes turned a sickly laser like green. The color of when a killing curse was cast.


	15. Bang Bang You're Dead

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! But I wish I did…**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and also one of my really good friends Nilli who was cracking the whip to make me write this chapter. Ok so now on with the story. I think that you all have waited long enough. slaps head bad author…**

0905845698-456985764576246945624862746827682768276907802576

Remus woke up startled, it sounded like a scream. His eyes flashed amber, not the normal tranquil blue that he was known for. Obviously something horrible was going to happen. He didn't know what but something did. He turned over just to make sure Sarah was ok. She was mumbling something in her sleep; otherwise, she was perfectly calm and unmoving. He could see the gentle rise and fall if her chest. Remus kissed her on the forehead and slipped quickly out of bed, just to make sure the others were ok.

Delicately, he padded across the wooden floor, like a creature of the night. Soft and silent, he was almost predatory. Remus glanced over at Lily and James' bed. They were asleep, even though Lily was shaking slightly, he figures she was cold or having a nightmare. Sirius and Hermione were asleep as well. The strange thing was that Hermione looked pale and sickly while she clung to Sirius, either for support or warmth, he did not know.

Since the light was streaming through the windows with a soft day break glow, Remus decided that it would be the best just to wait for everyone to wake up. Walking down to the common room, the fire had gone out and Remus waved his hand towards the fire and it instantly ignited.

He sat down on one of the cool couches and watched the fire. His thoughts wandering to what could have happened in such a short time since Hermione arrived. It was a mystery. Something that desperately needed to be solved but some of the pieces weren't there. Remus sighed and rested his head on his palm. His brain stretched to think of something but the always came up with the came answer, something is different with Hermione.

Remus had been lost in thought and didn't notice that Sarah had come down the stairs and stood behind him. She placed a cautious hand on his shoulder and he turned around with shock written all over his face. His grip tight on her wrist, she squeaked with the pain. Instantly he let go and the look of shock was replaced with one of regret.

"I'm sorry, I just can help my strength sometimes," he said as he picked her hand up again and caressed her fingers lightly. She nodded and sighed.

"Something's wrong, I just can't put my finger on it," she said as she gripped his hand in hers. The feeling was the same for him. It was something he just couldn't place. Remus nodded. Sarah bent over the couch and places a kiss on Remus' head, then walked up the stairs to get ready. This would be a strange day. Remus could feel it. Something monumental was about to happen.

28492738134581345861345816578615913465-138456134651-349568134-561345134-5

All six of them went down to breakfast. There was a cloud of dread that surrounded the Hall like a blanket around a child during a cold day. The chill penetrated the group; the wing of the Devil had come upon Hogwarts. Dumbledore made his way to the Head Table and cleared his throat. His sparking eyes had lost the glitter which held the easiness of a carefree man. He was troubled, his eyes now showing his age of a man worn down by war and destruction. It was just so hard to see. Hermione wondered if that was what he looked like when Snape killed him while Harry watched, tired and old.

"Everyone please listen," he started his eyes full of remorse and sadness. It was like his blue eyes would spill over with tears that couldn't come. "Mr. Peter Pettigrew has died. We found his body near the forbidden forest. He had the killing curse cast upon him. We are trying to find the murderers who killed this innocent boy. A funeral ceremony will be held on Tuesday. In order to commemorate his memory all classes will be cancelled until then." Dumbledore sat down and the whispers broke out frantically. The six of them couldn't believe their ears. Peter was dead.

2394701237812571384571348573-4578134578-3458345

Yes, that is it I'm a lazy POS so sue me lol.

Well thanks to everyone who reviewed I love you all:

RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl

Empress Kylia

Bridget

Gueneviere

amrawo

Nynaeve80

the1andonly-KAUR

Red Tail Cartoon


End file.
